


Random poetry

by Galaga87



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaga87/pseuds/Galaga87
Summary: Poetry unit in classThat's really all I have to sayIf you read my multi chapter story, I'm sorry, I promise I'm working on it, life is just trash so have some badly written poems





	1. Truly

Love is a cliche  
and that's ok;  
the problem with that is  
the expectations and pressure  
never really sure what you're doing is right  
People are hyper critical  
they say and think they are full  
of mistakes. And some believe  
"you cannot love others till you love yourself"  
which believes us of our emotions.  
Human beings have so much love to give as we live out lives.  
It's hard sometimes to see  
that you can both love and hate someone equally  
One cannot be present without the other  
consider a brother  
Annoying yes, but you do your best to forgive any flaws  
because you know their core, what they give more for  
You've seen them bleed and grieve  
but you love them all the same  
And isn't that what love is supposed to be?


	2. Too Loud

The silence is deafening  
I'd rather be wrestling  
With any other issue  
I feel like I've been through  
So many solutions  
But I'm only human  
And we make mistakes  
What does raising the stakes  
Mean in the long run  
So just make sure to have fun


	3. Out of order

The sign has haunted me  
My whole life through  
Like a black curse  
From some witch’s brew  
Out of Order, it proclaims  
As if I don’t know  
Like I haven’t figured out  
That thoughts shouldn’t flow  
Fast through my head  
In a torrent, I drown  
When I have to speak up  
And the response is a frown

I lie awake for hours  
With no end in sight  
God, it shouldn’t be so hard  
To make it through the night  
I can’t breath  
There’s a tightness in my chest  
My body desperately struggling  
Trying its best  
To give me a sign  
That it’ll be okay  
As I just sit and sob and cry  
The entire day  
Out of Order  
It blares in my face  
While I disconnect and drift  
Through the endless cosmos of space

I’ve been performing maintenance  
On the rusted, broken gears  
Of the part of my mind  
That houses my fears  
I’ve just barely got it running  
And almost anything can destroy  
The delicate balance  
I only rarely enjoy


	4. Sound of silence

Life is an invasion of space  
Noisy  
Overwhelming  
Even when it’s “silent”  
There’s subtle noises trickling across your senses  
Dripping down your spine  
And chilling you throughout  
A softly lapping wave of paranoia as you lay  
Still  
But not silent  
Trapped  
Clawing at your own mind that is holding you prisoner  
A quiet creak outside your room  
Sends a flood through you  
Drowning in it  
Tightness wraps around you like chains so you have to sit  
Quiet  
But not silent  
As your lungs fill  
And your heart pounds  
Until it finally peters off  
It’s last struggling beats ringing in your ears  
Until even that fades  
And you’re left in true silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably be concerned about my mental health but I'm just kinda... numb


	5. Forgotten

I stand atop a mountain  
Looking out over the clouds  
My body slowly crystallizing  
Covered in swirls and swaths of frost  
As I wait an eternity  
For the sun to rise

The darkness is beautiful  
A dusting of stars filling the night sky  
I sit down

I’ve been here so long  
Is the sun ever going to rise?   
Why did I even decide to watch the sunrise?  
It’s just another star in the sky

I’ve frozen solid  
There’s barely any hope left  
I don’t think the sun will ever come

I’ve forgotten what I’m doing here  
All I know is the cold   
And the stars  
Though they no longer twinkle  
As I stare at them detached

I look blankly at the sky  
Uncomprehending  
Streaks of color fill the edges of my vision  
Before I finally see the sun rise  
The beauty fills my heart  
And I slowly thaw to the unfamiliar sight

I’ve changed  
From being frozen for so long  
A perpetual coldness in my bones  
But the sky is beautiful


	6. Insanity

Look  
over there! Distorted and  
blurred? Why  
can’t I see? Is it  
the tears  
in my eyes? No  
I see perfectly well  
when I’m blind  
Reality has cracked  
and ripped apart  
at the seams


	7. Organization

Follow the structure  
Logical  
Clean  
No excess  
No  
Cognitive distortions  
Just   
Follow


	8. A Warm Occurrence

My cat is sitting in a puddle of sunshine  
Basking really  
He sees a flicker of movement as the other cat races into the room  
And turns to look at me  
As though affronted that there is another cat is his room  
And he lets out a little meow of complaint  
Before falling off the back of the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke this happened this morning


	9. Outrage

Sorry I’m human  
With needs and wants that I dare  
To put above yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this haiku right after I got yelled at for trying to take a shower


	10. Fireflies

Everything is alive  
Think of it  
The entire world  
No, the entire galaxy  
Is a beautiful, living thing  
The universe breathes  
It hurts  
It feels  
It expresses so much more than we see  
The stars are little fireflies  
Flitting about the moon  
As they joyously twinkle  
Each cloud in the sky beams  
And cries  
Whether in sadness  
Joy  
Grief  
Or any other plethora of emotion  
A torrent washes over  
Anyone brave enough to take a step out  
Into the pouring rain  
The ocean sings  
It calls out  
It plays  
It is a gentle giant watching over its wardens  
Apologies if it squished you  
I promise it didn’t mean to  
Rocks!  
Shiny rocks, layered rocks, tiny pebbles, giant boulders  
They are so cool  
Give the next tree you see a hug!  
They give you so much  
And don’t ask for a drop in return  
And really  
When’s the last time you stopped to smell the flowers?  
They’re so gorgeous  
There doesn’t have to be a reason  
For them to exist  
They don’t need to serve a purpose to exist  
When just existing is enough by far  
You (yes you!) don’t need to have a reason to exist  
Beyond being yourself  
Your amazing, beautiful, talented self  
Take a moment to thank your brain for thinking  
Even if it gets carried away sometimes  
Thank your eyes for seeing  
Because there is so much beauty to see and explore  
Thank your ears for hearing  
Because life is a symphony of music  
Thank your body for being here  
Holding you through all your tough times  
Our bodies are just flesh giving our skeletons a hug!  
Delight in what you come across every day  
The world breathing  
And shifting  
And creating  
And destroying  
Doing incomprehensible things every day  
While we sit back and watch  
This ever expanding  
Ever living  
Ever loving  
Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one even reads these buuuutttttt I made a writing server and I guess people may join when I actually manage to get the next chapter of my story out? Maybe??? Idk but either way, this is an invitation to come pick my brain or just bug me to get the next chapter out  
> https://discord.gg/Sscwcg9QwF


End file.
